herofandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Glimmer/Gallery
Gallery Starlight.png|Starlight's new hairstyle Starlight Glimmer-0.png|Starlight's original hairstyle Starlight_Glimmer.png 68b.png|filly starlight glimmer Twilight Sparkle and Starlight.png Starlight_puts_her_hoof_on_Twilight's_hoof_S5E26.png|starlight glimmer's redemption Fluttershy_and_Starlight_holding_each_other's_hooves_S5E26.png Starlight and Rainbow Dash fly together S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Starlight looking at Spike hugging her S6E2.png Trixie gives a touched half-smile S6E6.png|Starlight Glimmer befriends Trixie. Starlight_and_Trixie_hugging_S6E6.png Trixie, Thorax, and Discord look at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png|Starlight's unlikely team of heroes. Starlight Glimmer offering a hoof to Queen Chrysalis S6E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_with_a_magic_shield_S6E21.png|Captain A-mare-ica Starlight vs Queen Chrysalis.png|Starlight vs Queen Chrysalis Starlight Glimmer ID EG.png|Starlight's human form Starlight spills the beans with Sunburst.png|Starlight tells Sunburst the truth. Starlight cute smile.png|Starlight wearing the Equestrian Pink Heart of Courage. Spike_greets_Starlight_at_her_bedroom_door_S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png|Starlight's graduation gift from Twilight. Starlight Glimmer shouts enraged at Trixie S7E2.png|Starlight's "QUIET!" face makes a comeback. Starlight Glimmer and Trixie hugging S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer happy that Maud is back S7E4.png|Starlight befriends Maud Pie. Starlight,_Toola_Roola,_and_Coconut_Cream_group-hug_S7E14.png Twilight_Sparkle_reunites_with_Flurry_Heart_S6E16.png Discord, Starlight, Thorax and Trixie.png|Starlight with her team. Queen Chrysalis searching for Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png|Starlight hiding Chrysalis eg_starlight_by_sunsetshimmer333-db0r1vf.png|Starlight's human (full picture) Tumblr oycpfxiHPr1tr6wqbo1 1280.png|Starlight Glimmer meets Sunset Shimmer. Starlight Glimmer nudges Sunset with her elbow EGS3.png|Starlight offering to come with Sunset Rainbow power starlight glimmer by xebck-d9ddlwg.png|Starlight Glimmer in her Rainbow Power form. Starlight_and_her_friends_in_a_big_group_hug_S7E24.png Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Starlight glimmer by user15432-dbgjxlo.jpg|Starlight Glimmer in her human form. Vector 10 friendship power starlight glimmer by whalepornoz-dc41qrv.png|Starlight Glimmer in her friendship power form. School_of_Friendship_class_photo_official.jpg Twilight Sparkle hugging Starlight Glimmer S8E2.png Starlight_and_Sunburst_both_very_unenthused_S8E8.png Trixie shooting off fireworks.png Starlight and Trixie launching fireworks from a cake.jpg Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png Main_cast_and_Celestia_laughing_together_S8E7.png Snowfall_Frost_ID_S6E8.png|as snowfall frost Pharynx_tells_stories_of_his_and_Thorax's_childhood_S7E17.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Firelight_hugging_S8E8.png|starlight glimmer and her dad Twilight_Sparkle_and_Starlight_Glimmer_hugging_S7E26.png|Starlight hugging her friend and former mentor. Twilight_and_Starlight_trotting_S5E26.png Applejack_shakes_hooves_with_Starlight_S5E26.png Pinkie looking at Starlight chewing cupcake S5E26.png Twilight, Starlight, and leaders look at the flag S8E2.png They took Fluttershy?.png Fluttershy joining Twilight and Starlight's hooves S8E2.png Starlight_wearing_a_dress_decorated_with_gems_S5E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_reunites_with_Trixie_S6E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_sharing_a_hug_again_S6E26.png I make a good distraction.png the_cutie_remark__part_2_snapshot_17_01_by_djdavid98-d9j2epq.png Sunset_and_Starlight_walking_closely_together_EGS3.png Twilight_and_Starlight_saving_the_Young_Six_S8E2.png Mane_Six_and_students_in_front_of_the_school_S8E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_laugh_together_S7E2.png Star_Swirl_reuniting_with_Celestia_and_Luna_S7E26.png Starlight with Sunset.png Starlight_Glimmer_grinning_and_sweating_S8E8.png Main_cast_and_Starlight_group_hug_S5E26.png Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png For my rocktorate dissertation.png Starlight,_Juniper,_and_Mane_Seven_in_a_happy_group_EGS3.png Starlight_with_blanket_tied_around_her_head_S8E8.png Twilight Sparkle reunites with Flurry Heart S6E16.png Princess_Ember_shakes_Starlight_Glimmer's_hoof_S7E15.png Starlight,_Trixie,_and_Thorax_happy_for_Pharynx_S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer Appears Over Sunset Shimmer.png Sunset meets Starlight.png Starlight Glimmer Presents Sunset's New Journal.png Starlight Glimmer with Very Wide, Starry Eyes.png|The face of boundless curiosity. Starlight Glimmer Stands UpRight and Wobbly.png Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Starlight_Glimmer_EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer smiling together EGS3.png Twilight puts her hoof on Starlight; Starlight smiles S5E26.png Starlight and Trixie looking at their medals S7E1.png Starlight and friends wave goodbye to Sunburst S7E24.png Starlight_and_Firelight_smile_at_each_other_S8E8.png Twilight commending Starlight Glimmer S8E12.png Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png AJ,_Starlight,_and_Rarity_see_Pinkie_S5E26.png Mane_6,_Spike_(with_a_drum),_and_Starlight_together_S5E26.png Trixie and Starlight filled with pride S7E2.png Apples_drop_down_S5E26.png Trixie_tightly_hugging_Starlight_Glimmer_S7E2.png Starlight and friends peek over a hive stairwell S6E26.png Main_ponies_laugh_over_their_misfortune_S8E13.png Trixie_calls_Starlight_her_best_friend_S6E6.png Twilight_and_Starlight_happy_for_Thorax_S6E16.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Spike_organizing_S8E1.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie smile at each other S6E26.png Starlight giving a friendly smirk to Trixie S7E17.png Starlight_and_Trixie_walking_together_S6E6.png Starlight_and_Mane_Seven_surrounded_by_witnesses_EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie happy S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie enjoying each other's company S6E6.png Starlight_and_Spike_enter_Twilight's_office_S8E15.png Discord_--imagine_what_Twilight_would_say--_S8E15.png Ponies_laughing_together_on_the_ground_S8E13.png Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer hugging S7E1.png Starlight,_Dash,_and_AJ_losing_hope_in_the_school_S8E1.png Twilight_and_her_friends_in_a_group_hug_S8E13.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Discord Speaks to Starlight (Season 8).png Starlight_un-banishing_Discord_from_the_school_S8E15.png Sunset_and_Starlight_enter_the_movie_theater_EGS3.png Starlight --why are you here now-- S8E15.png Starlight --Twilight picked me for the job-- S8E15.png Starlight and friends bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E1.png The Changeling guards outside the hive, unaware of Discord, Trixie, Starlight and Thorax.png Starlight Glimmer confronting Coach Discord S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer telling Discord to leave S8E15.png Spike bursts out of wheel of Limburger S8E15.png Spike and Starlight duck under Smolder's fire S8E15.png Princess Ember 'death-defying dragon stuff ' S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight look offended at Ember S7E15.png Princess Ember 'how is that different ' S7E15 (1).png Starlight and Trixie proud of themselves S8E19.png Starlight_and_Trixie_sing_cheek-to-cheek_S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie on a tree branch S8E19.png Starlight_and_Trixie_finish_their_chant_S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie sharing a laugh S8E19.png Trixie and Starlight looking at a book S7E2.png Starlight eagerly listening to Pharynx S7E17.png Changeling guards advance upon Discord S6E26.png Starlight gives orders to the main five S6E21.png Princess Luna putting a hoof on Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Category:Galleries